


Adrinette Reverse Crush AU

by CelticWolf55



Series: Adrinette AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Reverse Crush AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/pseuds/CelticWolf55
Summary: Adrien has been in love with Marinette for years.But she only has eyes for Luka.It all started with wanting to make sure she wouldn't mess up her first kiss, asking Adrien to practice with her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469420
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	1. Practice Kiss

Several weeks ago, Marinette had confided in Adrien mid Ultimate Mecha Strike III gaming that she had never kissed anyone. 

The shock of this information had cost Adrien the game but he ultimately felt like he’d won knowing there was still a chance he could claim her first kiss. 

She put her controller on the coffee table in his room before she turned to him and admitted she wanted Luka to be her first kiss. 

This news was like a knife to the gut for him and he didn’t know if he could continue to listen to what she had to say. 

“I’ve wanted him to be my first kiss for as long as I can remember, but...” She trailed off, breaking eye contact with him. 

“But...” He probed. 

“But I’m scared I’ll suck at it. And I don’t want to be a bad kisser, or he’ll never fall for me.” She rambled nervously before she buried her face in her hands. 

“Mari, this is nothing to freak out over. All you need is some practice.” He told her, shifting closer so he could wrap a comforting arm around her. 

“You think?” She asked, looking up at him between her fingers. 

“We can practice if you want.” He offered, only to blush heavily when he realised what he’d said. 

“You’d do that for me?” She asked, sitting up to look him in the eye. 

“Of course. You know I hate seeing you sad.” He smiled softly as he cupped her cheek, feeling her lean into it. 

“So, how do you wanna do this?” She asked. 

Adrien blanched. 

“Y-you mean n-now?” He stammered out, completely unprepared for things to escalate so quickly. 

“Well, yeah. I need to be ready and since we’re both free now...” She trailed off, cocking her head to the side as her brow knit together in confusion at his expression. 

“Unless you don’t want to?” She asked. 

“NO!” He cried out. 

Clearing his throat, he tried again. 

“I’m happy to help.” He replied. 

“H-how do you want to do this?” He asked. 

“Why don’t we take turns leaning in first. First time I’ll lean in and then you lean in the second time.” 

“O-okay.” He replied, sitting to face her as he nervously waited for her to move forward to kiss him. 

Marinette cupped his cheek and slowly leant in, gently pressing her lips against his, holding them there. 

Adrien’s whole body erupted in warmth at the simple touch, overjoyed to finally be able to kiss her. 

But the kiss was short-lived when Marinette started laughing against his mouth. 

“Sorry.” She chuckled as she pulled back. 

“It’s just a little awkward kissing my best friend.” 

“Y-yeah... Awkward.” He chuckled uncomfortably. 

Clearing his throat, he prepared himself for his next question. 

“You want me to lean in now?” 

“Sure.” She replied, letting her hands fall to her sides. 

Adrien gulped nervously and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before he gently took her face in his hands. 

He slowly leant in until his lips touched hers and had to force himself to stifle the moan he desperately wanted to voice. 

He tentatively moved his lips against hers, feeling her slowly follow his lead, kissing him back. 

Feeling brave, Adrien pulled his lips fully away from hers, only to reattach them after turning his head to a different angle. 

Marinette still played along, despite starting to get slightly uncomfortable, feeling her whole body start to heat up under his kiss. 

He couldn’t help himself, but he slowly lay her down and lay on top of her, his hands drifting to her sides as he continued to kiss her, his enthusiasm for the kiss growing and her nervousness grew despite having given into the kiss. 

But then his fingers accidently brushed her sides and she erupted in laughter. 

“Stop! It tickles.” She giggled, pulling back from him, only for him to shift his hands and lean back in for another kiss, feeling her freeze under his touch. 

Adrien’s eyes snapped open and he froze, pulling back. 

“I-I... I’m sorry. I got a little carried away.” He admitted breathlessly, wanting nothing more than to lean back in and kiss her again. 

“Was that o-okay?” He asked nervously, leaning back on his haunches to give her some space. 

“Y-yeah. Thanks for practicing with me.” She replied awkwardly. 

They sat in awkward silence for a while before Marinette picked up her controller and smirked at him. 

“Betcha can’t beat me.” She smirked. 

Taking this as her desire to change the topic, he simply smiled at her and picked up his controller. 

“We’ll see about that, Mari.” 

After their first kiss, Adrien was dying to kiss her again, but settled for hugging her when appropriate and kissing her on the forehead and cheeks. 

Both which she seemed to be comfortable with and enjoyed, sometimes giving them to him as well. 

But since that first kiss, they didn’t talk about it again.


	2. An unsuccessful confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up.  
> Hope you enjoy my wolves (what I've been calling my followers - aka, members of the wolf pack).

Marinette felt sweat beading on the back of her neck as she stared longingly at Luka, completely oblivious to the conversation she was supposed to be participating in. 

The nonchalant way he opened his locker and fished out his textbooks for homework that night making her legs weak. 

His guitar was slung across his body, one hand on it at all times; ready at a moment’s notice to strum a melody when the inspiration struck him. 

Alya rolled her eyes in indignation before waving her hand in front of Marinette’s face to get her attention. 

Marinette flinched, startled before remembering that Alya and Nino had been talking to her. 

“Sorry.” She blushed. “What did you say?”

“Ugh, what I said was, instead of staring at him with big goo goo eyes, why don’t you just go up to him and tell him how you feel?” Alya replied with irritation for having to repeat herself.

“I can’t!” Marinette squealed. 

Several student’s heads turned and stared at her, only proceeding to make her more self-conscious. 

“Seriously Marinette, you have been pining after him for almost two years now. You have to tell him sometime.” Alya reasoned.

“He probably already knows anyway. Pretty much everyone with eyes can see you like him.” Nino commented.

“See!” Alya smirked. “So, when are you gonna tell him?” She pushed.

“I will tell him. Just… Not right now.” Marinette replied in a small voice, blushing heavily.

“Fine. If you don’t have the nerve to do it on your own, I’ll do it for you.” She smirked evilly. 

“Luka!” She called out, waving to get his attention. 

“Over here, we need to ask you something.”

“What the hell do you think you are doing?!” Marinette whispered angrily, panicking as she saw Luka shut his locker and walk over to them.

“Helping you. You’re welcome , girl!” She sing-songed.

“So, what did you need to ask me?” He asked, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

“Well… It’s more something Marinette wants to talk to you about. But I just remembered, Nino and I have to get home. Family dinner tonight. Have fun you two.” She sing-songed, winking before linking her arm with Nino and sauntering off down the hall.

“So… You wanted to ask me something?” Luka asked, making direct eye contact with her, which only made Marinette’s heart race faster in her chest. 

Without thinking, her hands reached out, grabbed his face and she pressed her lips to his. Freezing as soon as she realised what she had done, Marinette pulled away.

With sweaty palms balled tight, she swallowed thickly and; taking a shaky breath to steady herself, opened her mouth to admit what she had been keeping quiet for so long.

“I’m in love with you!” She admitted, eyes opening wide at the fact she had admitted it outright so quickly. 

Luka stood silently for a while and stared at her. 

Each second feeling like an eternity as she waited for him to say something. 

Sighing heavily, Luka looked at his feet and placed his hand on her arm, gently rubbing his hand up and down.

“I’m flattered. I really am. But…” 

Marinette’s heart fell to her stomach and she could already feel the emotional ball forming in her throat. 

“I don’t think of you in a romantic way. You are a fantastic friend; I care about you and I want you to be happy. But I’m not the person you are meant to be with. I hope this doesn’t affect our friendship.” He smiled apologetically.

Unable to put her feelings into words, Marinette slammed her locker shut, grabbed her backpack and took off at a run down the hall, hot tears pricking at her eyes.

“Marinette! Wait…” He called after her. 

Sighing heavily, Luka adjusted his backpack on his shoulders and made his way out the front doors.

Marinette ran as fast as her feet would carry her, unsure where she was going but knowing that she had to get far enough away that he wouldn’t see her. 

Blinded by her tears, Marinette rounded a corner and crashed into someone, both of them landing with a thud on the hard-tiled floor.

“Ouch!” A familiar voice murmured. 

Eyes hazed with tears, Marinette looked up from the chest of the person she had the misfortune to run into, only to realise it was the one person she knew wouldn’t judge her for looking like this. 

“Oh my god, Marinette! What’s wrong?” Adrien asked, all concern for the lump forming on the back of his head gone when he saw his friend’s eyes bloodshot and filled with tears. 

“What happened?” He asked in a softer voice, sitting up, holding her steady as he did. 

“Did someone hurt you? Tell me who it was, and I swear I will beat them within an inch of their life.” He said firmly. 

Marinette looked up into his concerned  green eyes and instantly broke down, falling into his chest. 

Adrien froze as Marinette fisted his shirt and sobbed violently into the crook of his neck. 

Gingerly, Adrien wrapped his arms around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she cried.

“Alya pushed me into it. I told her I wasn’t ready.” Marinette sniffed; her words muffled in his chest.

“What weren’t you ready for?” Adrien asked, his brow knitting together in confusion.

“I told him.” She murmured in-between sobs.

“Told who what?” Adrien asked in a soft voice as he brushed her hair out of her face.

“I told Luka how I feel about him.” She whispered. 

“I told him I loved him. But he rejected me.” She hiccupped, trembling as she continued to cry.

The words were like a knife to his heart.

Not only for his own feelings, but seeing the girl he loved and cared about with every fibre of his being reduced to a trembling puddle of tears not only caused him physical pain, but filled him with an anger he had never experienced before. 

A furious need to confront Luka and punish him for what he had done to Marinette.

The pair sat like that for a while, Adrien peppering her hair, forehead and cheeks with kisses in an attempt to comfort her. 

Adrien  wished he  could kiss her  properly , but he knew what she needed now more than anything was to be comforted and wasn’t ready for that .

And if that meant sitting on the cold floor in the middle of the hallway all night just holding her while she cried, then he would do it.

“What can I do?” Adrien asked her, holding her firmly against his chest.

“I don’t want my parents to see me like this. I can’t face telling them.” She whispered shakily.

“Then you’re coming home with me. Father and Nathalie are away on business for fashion week. It’ll just be us. No one else.” 

Under different circumstances, the thought of having Marinette over while he had the house to himself would be sprouting various fantasies that would leave him desperate for release. 

But right now, despite the slight twitching in his pants from having her pressed up against him, Adrien was focused on her needs rather than his own.

Pushing himself up, Adrien wrapped Marinette’s arms around his neck, collected her backpack in one hand and; with one arm behind her back and the other under her legs, Adrien stood up and walked to the carpark where Gorilla was waiting for them.

When they pulled into his driveway, Adrien slung both of their backpacks over his shoulder before rounding the back of the car to open the passenger door for her.

“Come on, Marinette. Let’s go inside.” He said, holding his hand out for her to take. 

Wiping her eyes and nose on the sleeve of her jumper, Marinette took Adrien’s hand and got out of the car. 

Pulling her in for a quick hug, Adrien tenderly kissed her forehead before pushing the car door closed. 

Wrapping a reassuring arm around her, the pair walked up the front steps of his house and, after unlocking the door, walked inside.


	3. Pizza and Cuddles

Once Adrien had got Marinette into his room, he threw their bags down by the door, to which  Plagg grumbled at him, and started rummaging through his draws for something for her to wear. 

Pulling out  one of his black t- shirts with the usual stripes on the chest , pull over hoodie and a pair of fleecy tracksuit pants, Adrien handed them to Marinette with a small smile. 

“The bathroom is just through there. You can have a shower and I’ll organise for your clothes to be washed for tomorrow.” He told her, gently cupping her cheek, brushing a tear away with his thumb. 

“Hey…” He whispered,  kneeling down in front of her. 

“He isn’t worth your tears.” He soothed as she lent into his hand. 

“How about this, you go have a shower, get warm, and I will order some Pizza. Sound good?” He asked, walking over to his dresser where he had left his phone. 

“Supreme was your favourite, right?”

“You remembered?” She asked, looking up from under her fringe.

“ Of course I remembered. Why is that a surprise to you?” He chuckled as he made the order on his phone.

“I… Uh… I’m  gonna have my shower now.” Marinette excused herself, gathering the clothes Adrien left out for her. 

As she walked into the spacious bathroom, she went over the events of the past few hours in her head. 

It  didn’t seem like mere hours since she had confessed to Luka, but so much had happened in that short time since. 

She had stayed with Adrien before when a whole group of them had slept over for movie nights and such, his room more than big enough to accommodate all of their friends comfortably, but never had she stayed over when it was just her and him in the house by themselves.

Turning on the shower, letting the jet of water heat up, Marinette stripped down and pulled her hair back into a messy bun before getting under the warm stream of water.

By the time Marinette was done in the shower, the doorbell rang. 

Peaking her head around the door, Marinette heard Adrien thanking the delivery driver before shutting the door.

“Pizza!” He called out. 

“Get it while it’s hot!” Smiling, Marinette pulled the clothes on and made her way back into his room, her dirty clothes bundled up in her arms.

“You said you could wash these?” She asked awkwardly as she followed him to his couch as he put the pizza boxes down on the coffee table, the wafting scent intoxicating and making her salivate.

“Yeah, no problem. You help yourself to some pizza and I’ll put these in the wash.” He smiled as he took the clothes from her, smiling softly as he watched her sit down and open one of the boxes. 

Opening up the one of the boxes, Marinette gratefully took a slice  and; folding it in half, took a bite, sighing in satisfaction. 

By the time Adrien came back, Marinette had eaten about half of her pizza. 

“Hungry?” He said, eyebrow raised in questioning.

“Not as much anymore. Thanks for dinner.” She smiled half-heartedly. 

All of a sudden , Marinette froze. 

“I haven’t told my parents I’m here.”

“Don’t worry, I fixed that while you were in the shower. I called your  _ maman _ and told her we were working on a project together and you were  gonna crash here. She was fine with it. Didn’t even question it.” He chuckled. 

“Nice to know she trusts me with you. Actually, I think she wants to adopt me.” He smiled confidently as he opened the other pizza box and took out a slice, folding it in half before he shoved over half of it in his mouth in one bite. 

“Come on.” He said around a half-chewed mouthful of pizza, sitting down heavily next to her, his legs touching hers with his  close proximity . 

“Let’s pick something to watch.” 

Marinette pulled her knees tight into her chest, her mind going over and over the words Luka had said to her, a few rogue tears running down her face.

“Hey,” Adrien said in a soothing voice as he turned to face her. 

“Forget about him. He’s an idiot if he doesn’t see how amazing you are.” He said, putting a finger under her chin to get her to look him in the eye before cupping her face and brushing her tears away with his thumbs. 

He leant in and pressed his lips firmly to her forehead, holding them there as he felt her body tremble a little until her arms wrapped around his torso and she sobbed into his chest.

Adrien immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

Marinette unashamedly climbed onto his lap, straddling him as she wrapped herself around him and sobbed into his neck. 

Adrien inhaled sharply as he felt her against him, completely unprepared mentally for this level of bodily contact. 

Adrien tried to ignore the stirring in his pants as he held Marinette back tightly, tenderly rubbing her back as he tried to soothe her.

But each jolting sob she made sent vibrations down her body to his lap, each vibration stimulating what lurked beneath his pants. 

He tried his hardest to think of something, anything, that would be distracting enough to not make the current situation worse than it already was.

It  didn’t work.

He could already hear  Plagg laughing at him in his head, the cheeky  kwami undoubtedly preparing to tease Adrien to no end about this later.

As Marinette calmed down, she felt the heat and twitching in his pants against her and pulled back to look him in the eyes, an eyebrow raised in question.

“I’m sorry!” Adrien blurted out, his face bright red with embarrassment. 

“I can’t help it.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

To his surprise, Marinette dropped her head back down to his neck and burst out laughing. 

Pulling back, she wiped her eyes on the hoodie sleeve, still chuckling as she climbed off his lap and sat next to him, his ‘situation’ now visually obvious to her, making her blush harder as she tried to avert her eyes.

“I…  I’m , um… I’m  gonna get Netflix booted up.” He said, changing the subject as he backed away with his hands in front of his crotch. 

“You pick what you  wanna watch while I have a quick shower.” Clearing his throat, he excused himself, grabbed a pair of pyjama pants and disappeared into his bathroom, leaning against the closed door, thoroughly mortified.

Plagg flew up into his face and cackled.

“Shut up,  Plagg .” Adrien grumbled as he undressed and got ready for a  _ very  _ cold shower.

When Adrien came back, Marinette had polished off her Pizza and had happily propped herself up in the corner of the couch with a blanket and pillows, a soft smile on her face as she watched  _ Project Runway _ .

“Ooh! I think  I’ve seen this season. Nathalie made me watch it to study the industry” He said, leaping onto the couch to watch, knowing he could happily tune out, picking up his neglected pizza box and scoffing down its contents before he lifted up the blanket and snuggled up next to her.

“I love the artistry in this. It’s so creative to come up with some of this and how the people fit together to create one cohesive fashion line.” She admired.

“Plus, it’s catty and I find the drama funny.” She chuckled to herself.

“It’s not my thing, but I can still appreciate it . I am in the industry  afterall .” Adrien replied nonchalantly, putting the empty pizza boxes on the coffee table before settling back against the couch next to Marinette. 

Marinette rolled over and rested her head against Adrien’s smooth, shirtless chest, draping an arm over his stomach sleepily, blissfully unaware what it was doing to Adrien.

The pair continued to watch like that until Adrien felt his eyes getting heavy. 

Glancing down, he saw Marinette peacefully asleep curled up on his chest, her serene face hidden by her fringe. 

Smiling to himself, Adrien paused the show and turned off the TV. 

Carefully shifting Marinette so as not to disturb her, Adrien managed to get her in his arms, lifted her up and carried her to bed with him, pulling the covers down before he carefully lay her down. 

As quietly as he could, he got up and switched off the lights before quickly getting into bed and under the covers as fast as he could, cuddling up to Marinette for warmth. 

Marinette murmured in content and wriggled herself back into him, unconsciously grinding her backside into his crotch; making Adrien gasp and stifle a moan at the same time, blushing furiously. 

Regaining his composure, Adrien placed a delicate kiss on the nape of her neck before he settled back down and drifted off to sleep with her in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will only get more intense from here *smirks*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. If you want to chat to me directly, consider joining my discord server - https://discord.com/invite/ZvUaNnv


	4. Setting Ground Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cuteness in this story.  
> Hope you're enjoying it so far.  
> Sorry it came a day late.

The sun spilled into the room through the large windows, filling the space the teenagers were currently sleeping in with a soft light.

Adrien stirred slightly, only to freeze when he felt an unfamiliar warm pressure against him.

Peeling his eyes open, he was greeted by a face-full of dark hair.

He furrowed his brow in confusion before the events of the previous day returned to his sleep addled brain.

Rolling over onto his back; instantly missing the warmth her body offered, Adrien pondered where this left them in their relationship.

Was he still a friend to her?

Would she want to be more than friends now?

How long is appropriate before he should confess his feelings?

These questions danced around his mind and taunted him.

While he tried to find solutions to the questions that plagued his mind, Marinette rolled over and curled up on his chest again, sighing contentedly as she snuggled in closer to him.

Smiling to himself, Adrien wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her in closer, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

Marinette’s face contorted before her eyes fluttered open and she came face to face with him.

“Morning, sunshine.” He greeted. “How’re you feeling?”

“Drained.” She sighed, pulling the blanket up to her chin, making Adrien chuckle.

“Marinette, you know we have to get up and go to school.” He told her gently, tenderly cupping her cheek, rubbing his thumb up and down it’s smooth surface.

“And I have to go check if you’re clothes are ready.”

“Nooo!” She protested defiantly.

“I just wanna stay here.” She complained, pulling the blankets over her head.

“I can’t face him.” She admitted, sniffing emotionally.

“Hey…” He comforted her, slowly coaxing the blanket away from her face.

When he finally got it down under her chin, his heart broke to see the expression on her face that was looking back at him.

“He really isn’t worth your tears.” He told her as he cupped her cheek.

“I’d kiss you if you wouldn’t slap me for it.” He half laughed nervously, evaluating her expression carefully.

“You’re too sweet.” She chuckled, hiccuping a little as another stream of tears made their way down her face.

“I mean, if you want me to, I will. It doesn’t have to mean anything. Friends can kiss platonically.” Adrien rambled, getting anxious for even mentioning it at all, worried that he was shooting himself in the foot by going on about this when she didn’t sound that interested in it in the first place.

“I doubt it will make me feel better.” She sniffled.

“But you can give it a try.”

Adrien swallowed thickly as he processed what she just said.

He was finally going to be able to kiss her again.

It wasn’t under the circumstances he would have liked, but at least the kiss wasn’t for nothing.

If it was to make her feel better, then he would do it.

Even if it meant suffering through being stuck in the friend-zone again afterwards, at least he would be able to kiss her now.

“C’mere then.” He said with a confidence he didn’t have, licking his lips nervously as he leant in and pressed his lips to hers.

Thousands of thoughts passed through his mind the second their lips touched.

Should he move them?

Should he use his tongue?

Should he touch her?

When should he stop?

These questions were the ones that made his heart hammer painfully in his chest with anxiety, worrying if he did any one of these things wrong, she would never talk to him again.

But to his surprise, she cupped the side of his face and slowly kissed him back, her lips languidly gliding over his in a way that sent shivers down his spine.

This kiss was so vastly different to their first kiss.

They both at least knew what they were doing and what to expect.

Stirred on by her actions, Adrien rolled over and kissed her back more enthusiastically, his hands awkwardly resting on her hips, unsure where else would be appropriate to put them, and not wanting to mess up like he did last time and make her uncomfortable.

The pair stayed like that for a while.

Both seemingly unwilling to break the contact of the kiss.

It took every ounce of his self-control to not roll on top of her and become more intimate. Just from the kiss alone, he was already painfully hard.

But Adrien kept kissing her, loving and savoring every single second that he might not get to experience ever again with her.

He tentatively ran his hands up her sides, which turned out to be a mistake; as he would later kick himself for forgetting, as she recoiled in laughter.

“Stop! I’m ticklish!” She cried, holding her sides protectively.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to tickle you.” Adrien apologised, trying to catch his breath.

“Was… Was that okay?” He asked cautiously.

“It was nice.” She smiled coyly.

“I’m glad?” He said uncertainly.

“But, um… And I don’t mean to presume anything, but if this were to happen again, should we maybe set some boundaries? Just in case?” He said, blushing furiously.

“Hypothetically, if this were to happen again, obvious boundaries would be 1) no touching of the private areas.” She said, listing them off with her fingers.

“And to be clear that means butt, boobs, your P and my V.”

“2) P and V are also to not be near each other when kissing.” She continued, counting out another finger.

“No privates touching. Got it.” He replied, an awkward chuckle bubbling out of him.

“3) No tickling.” She raised another finger.

“That’s my bad. Sorry about that, Mari.” He apologised sheepishly.

“It’s okay. And finally, 4) The kind of kiss we just had is only to be reserved if one of us needs comfort.” She finished.

“Those all sound fair.” Adrien agreed, edging his waist away from her as to not embarrass himself further.

“So, hypothetically, I could kiss you to say hello, goodbye, thank you, and in celebration. Would that, hypothetically, be alright?”

“Hypothetically speaking, those would be acceptable.” She agreed.

“May I also propose another hypothetical situation?” Adrien asked.

“Sure.” She replied.

“Motivational.” Said Adrien.

“What do you mean?” She asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

Adrien lent in and pecked her lips, making her blink in surprise.

“Time to get up. We gotta get ready for school.” He smirked, flicking back the covers and rushing over to his chest of draws to fetch some underwear for himself before running out of the room, leaving a stunned and confused Marinette lying there.

Adrien rushed down stairs and quickly collected her clothes from the laundry where they had been folded and pressed, before running back up the stairs to get himself ready.

The pair arrived at school just in time for the bell to ring.

As they walked up to the front doors of the school, fingers interlaced, Adrien felt an air of confidence surround him.

He might not be dating her, but at least now he didn’t have to agonize over each and every little touch they shared anymore.

And best of all, they could rub it in Luka’s face.

It also helped he convinced her that her shirt didn’t dry in time, so she was still wearing his iconic t-shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.   
> If you want to chat to me directly, consider joining my discord server - https://discord.com/invite/ZvUaNnv
> 
> Merci, Wolf


	5. Luka Pushes the Envelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this chapter will be very out of character for cannon Luka, but this is my AU that was based off something else I had written about my OCs.

Most of the day passed without consequence, Adrien not straying far from her side all day, save to attend classes he didn’t share with her or bathroom breaks.

Ever since that morning, the awkwardness broke between them and they felt free to be affectionate towards one another.

By the time lunch rolled around, Adrien and Marinette walked to their table hand in hand, smiling contentedly.

That was until Marinette spotted Luka sitting at the table with the rest of their friends, making Marinette stop dead in her tracks, petrified at the prospect of talking to him.

“I can’t…” She whispered emotionally, running back into the school, Luka standing up from his seat and calling after her.

Adrien simply glared at him as he ran off after her, Luka not far behind.

Adrien knew exactly where she would go and went straight there, coming to a stop at a secluded stairway that led down to the art rooms.

Slowly walking down the steps, Adrien approached Marinette, finding her sitting on the stairs landing, holding her legs to her chest as she cried into her knees.

“Hey… You’re gonna have to face him sometime. And I will be right beside you.” He comforted, smiling softly as he cupped her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face.

The pair heard footsteps approaching and Marinette instantly panicked, jumping up from her spot on the floor.

“I need you to do something for me.” She told him, an unfamiliar emotion in her eyes.

“What is it?” He asked, holding her steady at her hips.

“Forget everything I said this morning.” She said hurriedly as the footsteps got closer.

“I want to make him as jealous as possible.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, unsure he would be able to control himself.

Marinette nodded and yanked him into her, instantly latching her lips to his, kissing him forcefully.

Adrien’s eyes rolled back into his head as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and shoved her up against the wall.

She had asked for a show, and he was going to deliver.

Adrien grabbed her thighs, lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, gently rocking his hips into hers; knowing full well that she could fell the effect this was having on him against her.

He held her up with his hands under her butt, loving the way it fit in his hands.

Breathing heavily in between passionate kisses, Adrien felt her tongue probe at his lips and gladly opened his mouth to give her access, his tongue languidly swiping over hers, sending shivers down both of their spines.

All the while, Adrien couldn’t help but rock his hips into hers, loving the delicious friction it was creating, feeling her heat up in response to him.

“What the hell!” Luka cried, making them break the kiss to look at him.

“What’s it look like?” Adrien bit back, leaning back down to kiss her neck.

“So, I say no, and you just run to the nearest guy and whore yourself out to him? Classy.”

“Hey, you watch your mouth, asshole!” Adrien shouted, eyes filled with anger as he glared at Luka, daring him to make a move, give him the excuse to beat his sorry ass to a pulp.

“Enjoy my sloppy seconds.” He growled, stalking off down the hall.

Adrien was seething with anger, but Marinette was just smiling at him.

As soon as he saw her smile, his anger softened, confused why she was smiling when she had just been insulted like that.

Marinette cupped his face and placed her lips against his in a tender kiss, instantly making Adrien melt.

When the kiss broke, he stared back at her in confusion.

“What was that for?” He asked.

“For defending me. And making him insanely jealous.” She chuckled, pecking his lips once more.

“You can let me down now.” She told him, making him finch as he remembered the position they were currently in.

“Right... Yeah… Sorry.” He apologised, letting her down carefully, turning his back to her as he quickly adjusted himself in an attempt to make his current ‘situation’ less obvious.

“Thank you, Adrien. You really are an amazing friend.” She smiled, kissing his cheek before heading up the stairs, not even realising she had smashed his heart to pieces with her words.

“But… I don’t think we should continue to kiss anymore. I appreciate you helping me, but I think we should stop.”

“But…” He protested.

But, swallowing his own feelings, sighed and relented.

“If you think it’s for the best.”

Adrien had been unable to get the feeling of Marinette pressed up against him and her lips on his out of his mind.

No matter how hard he tried, his mind always wandered there and left him agitated.

He did his best to hide it from Marinette, wanting to honour their agreement.

During the day, he found himself leaning in to kiss her at times, and then catching himself when he remembered that wasn’t allowed anymore.

But Marinette’s rule didn’t last long.

Later that afternoon, Luka confronted her and proceeded to verbally berate her about how she was a slut for grinding herself all over Adrien when she claimed to have been so in love with him.

Adrien heard the raised voices and heard Marinette asking him to stop.

He rushed towards the sounds of her voice, anger bristling inside him.

“And you’re wearing his shirt? You slept together?! You really are a slut!” He heard Luka say.

“No, we didn’t sleep together, Luka. Stop!”

“Kid, you need to calm down.” Plagg whispered from inside Adrien’s shirt.

“No, Plagg. He’s gone too far.” He growled, coming to a dead stop when he saw Luka backing Marinette into a corner, his hand grabbing her face as he spoke to her, anger in his eyes.

Furious that he was manhandling his sweet Marinette, Adrien grabbed Luka by the shoulder, reaching him away from Marinette before he could lean in and press his lips against hers.

Those lips were only his to kiss.

There was no way he was going to let Luka’s touch Marinette.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Adrien hissed.

“She wants this. Mind your own business.” He snipped back.

Adrien seethed, his whole body shaking with barely contained rage.

“Let. Her. GO!” He growled, his eyes turning into slits like his feline alter-ego.

“Or what?” He smirked, turning to challenge Adrien, only to get a fist to the face, knocking him to the floor.

“Get up!” Adrien seethed, panting hard with barely contained anger.

“Adrien, calm down.” Marinette whispered, stepping closer to him.

Adrien slowly turned to face her, immediately softening, wrapping his arms around her firmly, cupping the back of her head as he shook from the adrenaline still running through his system.

“You okay? Tell me you’re okay? He didn’t touch you, right? You’re not hurt?” He asked, a flurry of questions as he pulled back and gave her a once over.

“I’m okay.” She assured him.

“Mind your own business, Agreste!” Luka growled.

Adrien pulled back from Marinette, growling as he felt his hackles raise again, winding up to let out a feral hiss, only for Marinette’s hands to cup his face and bring his mouth down to hers, kissing him firmly.

At first, Adrien froze to the touch, but quickly gave in and kissed her back needily, pulling her flush against him as he hungrily ravaged her mouth, moaning softly.

Marinette gave into the kiss more than she was willing to admit, letting her hands wander up his neck to thread through his thick blond curls, wrapping her other arm around his back.

Taking the opportunity, Luka got his feet under him and scurried off, leaving the two entangled teens kissing in a dark corner.

“Thank you for protecting me. Again.” She whispered against his mouth, feeling him nip at her bottom lip before he chased her lips again to recapture them between his own.

He held her with such tender adoration it made her knees weak.

He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers, panting softly as a small smile bloomed over both of their cheeks.

“C-can I kiss you for just a little longer? Please?” He asked, needing desperately to stake his claim on her like the cat he was.

She nodded, knowing he deserved it for protecting her.

He moved back in and kissed her gently, pulling her close against him, holding her lovingly as his lips gently brushed over hers, her hand going into his hair the way she knew he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> If you want to chat to me directly, consider joining my discord server - https://discord.com/invite/ZvUaNnv
> 
> Merci, Wolf


	6. Pretend I didn't say that

They didn’t talk about the kiss in the hallway for several days.

But before Adrien proceeded to go mad worrying he had overstepped, she walked over and pecked him on the mouth.

“Good morning, Adrien.” She smiled brightly.

He blinked a few times in surprise before he relaxed and smiled back, leaning down and pressing a lingering peck to her mouth.

“Morning Mari.”

Over the course of the day, he got braver and braver, taking her hand in his as they walked through the hall together, pulling her in for hugs (just because he could), loving being close and affectionate to her.

When Adrien got a call that he had the rest of his day cancelled, he was considerably annoyed, feeling robbed of potential time with Marinette, to which he guiltily asked her for a kiss so he could get through the boring photo-shoot.

She obliged, cupping his face as her lips gently moved over his, letting him hold her against him, his tongue brushing over her lip gently to ask for permission to enter, earning a gasp of surprise, to which he took the opportunity to brush his tongue against hers, only for her to nip at it.

“Keep it in your mouth.”

“Sorry.” He smirked against her lips before continuing to kiss her tenderly.

The desire to profess his feelings for her was overwhelming.

But the fear that if he did, she would reject him, kept him from doing so.

And he didn’t want to risk not getting to kiss her anymore.

Adrien managed to be able to kiss Marinette for the week that followed.

He reveled in it.

He dropped kissed on her neck when he wanted to, pulled her to sit on his lap, and kissed her when he felt like it, using thinly veiled excuses to do so, ensuring to never go further than she was comfortable with.

She came to watch his fencing practice, giving him a lingering kiss for good luck before he started, sitting down on one of the nearby benches to watch him while she sketched some new designs or did some homework.

When he was done, he always came up to her and gave her a long, lingering kiss, to which she would laugh complain he was all sweaty and disgusting, but he would just smile and lean in to kiss her again.

Towards the end of the week, Adrien had Marinette pinned between him and the wall, kissing her tenderly, one hand on her hip and the other cupping her cheek as he moved his lips slowly over hers, feeling her smiling into the kiss.

Adrien pulled back, breathless, and murmured against her lips the words he wished he’d kept to himself.

“I really like you, Marinette.”

She went quiet.

“A-adrien... I...” She sighed heavily, unsure what to say.

“I think we shouldn’t kiss anymore.”

“Wait, no! Please! Just forget I said anything. Please!”

“Adrien...”

“Marinette, please! Just pretend I didn’t say anything.” He begged as he pulled her back in and kissed her passionately, desperately holding her closer, terrified he was going to lose her.

She indulged him for a few moment, kissing him back, her fingers going into his hair before she pulled him away and walked away without another word, leaving Adrien heart broken.

Alya noticed the difference in Adrien and asked Marinette what had happened, only to receive a shrug, not ready to voice what she knew had been budding in her heart for a while now.

He tried to go up to her and talk, only for her to make an excuse and scurry away before he could get any words out, leaving him standing there miserable.

Plagg tried to comfort him and help him through it, but nothing helped.

He continued to become more and more miserable the longer she didn’t talk to him.

Kagami noticed the change in his demeanour and his lack of focus in practice.

She smacked him hard across the shoulder with her saber, bringing his attention to her.

“Ouch!” He cried, clutching his arm.

“What was that for?” He said, rubbing his injured arm.

“You’re unfocused. What’s wrong?” She asked pointedly.

He sighed heavily before he confided in her.

“I told Marinette how I feel about her, and she hasn’t spoken to me since.” He admitted, not meeting her eyes.

“How do you feel about her?” Kagami asked bluntly.

“I love her.” He stated.

“Does she know this?” She asked.

“I never got the chance to tell her properly.” He admitted.

“If she really means as much as you say she does, make a bold statement. Let her know for sure how much she means to you and don’t take no for an answer until she talks to you.”

“Thanks, Kagami.” He smiled softly.

“You’re right. I’m gonna tell her how I really feel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> If you want to chat to me directly, consider joining my discord server - https://discord.com/invite/ZvUaNnv
> 
> Merci, Wolf


	7. Making his move

By the time the Fencing semi-finals rolled around, Adrien was ready to redirect his frustration elsewhere.

And boy did he.

He obliterated the other team, advancing on them aggressively, much to the celebration of his team as it put them further and further in the lead.

Adrien had resolved to himself before the tournament that if they won, he would confess his feelings to Marinette.

Get them off his chest once and for all.

The team cheered in utter disbelief that they had won.

Forming a circle, the team jumped all over each other, hugging, hi-fiving and slapping each other on the backs in celebration.

All except one.

Adrien stood aside from the crowd and looked up to the stands where everyone was watching.

A hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth, Adrien pulled off his helmet, letting it fall to the ground next to his saber as he jogged over to the onlookers, much to their confusion and confusion of the team.

But he didn’t care.

He only had one thought on his mind.

One goal.

Jogging up the stand steps, panting heavily, Adrien stopped beside his friends, Marinette looking at him with confusion and disbelief.

“What are you doing? You should be with the team celebrating.” She told him, raising her voice slightly over the celebratory cheering of the rest of the onlookers.

“Stop talking.” He panted, his sweaty hands coming up to frame her face as he leant in and firmly placed his lips against hers.

Several members of the crowd turned to watch this unexpected outburst of affection.

Slowly pulling back, Adrien swallowed thickly before he spoke.

“I’m in love with you. I have been for the longest time.” He admitted, his heart hammering hard against his ribcage as he anxiously waited for her to say something.

“I… Adrien, I don’t know what to say.” She replied, blushing heavily.

“If there is even the slightest chance for us, I am willing to take it. I just want to be with you. I’m so in love with you it hurts.” He admitted unashamedly, a shy smile in the corner of his mouth that Marinette couldn’t help but return.

Grabbing his face in her hands, Marinette pulled him back in for another kiss, wrapping their arms around each other as they explored this new aspect of their relationship in front of their friends and classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around for this story. It means so much to me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. If you want to chat to me directly and see my art and other Miraculous content, consider joining my discord server - https://discord.com/invite/ZvUaNnv
> 
> Merci - Wolf


End file.
